Por Siempre
by kanke-chan
Summary: Mi primer One-shoot. Kenshin se aleja de Kaoru, nunca podra ser digno de ella sin embargo la ama con locura. Una pequeña mentira y un viaje de regreso


Todo paso tan rápido

Todo paso tan rápido. Escuche únicamente el sonido del viento mientras lanzaba mi ataque a mi adversario pero, ella se interpuso hiriéndolo de muerte y tomando el golpe. Soñaba nuevamente con el día en que Tomoe murió. Ella fue a la primera persona que ame en toda mi vida, sin embargo, acabe con la suya. Sabía de antemano lo que seguía en el sueño, regresaría a mis días como vagabundo tratando de enmendar todo el daño que le cause a ella y a toda la gente que asesine. Pero, algo estaba mal. No estaba en la calles, no me veía dormido en el suelo del oscuro bosque contemplando las estrellas ni aguantando el hambre por horas. Estaba en mi nuevo hogar, al lado de mis amigos y de aquel hermoso ángel que me salvo de mi infierno en vida; Kaoru.

Me sonreía, me tomaba de la mano y me dejaba caminar a su lado. Con solamente tenerla al lado sentía una enorme felicidad. Caminábamos por aquel sendero en el cual me despedí de ella para pelear contra Shishio, las luciérnagas alumbraban el camino de aquella interminable felicidad. De repente, todo oscureció. Las luciérnagas se fueron y la luna alumbraba la noche. Escuche un ruido y me puse alerta tomándola de la mano, pero ya no estaba. Empecé a correr llamándola hasta que la encontré, su semblante era diferente ya no sonreía más bien lloraba viendo algo detenidamente. Seguí su mirada hasta verlo, Battousai. Ahí estaba parado desenfundando su espada y listo para atacar. Corrí hacia ellos pero la distancia iba aumentando hasta que ocurrió nuevamente. La mujer que tanto amaba murió en mis brazos.

"¡No!".- grite levantándome. Sabía que había sido un sueño, que nada de eso pasaría en realidad pero aun así me sentía inquieto. De una forma u otra ese sueño tenia que indicar algo, pero no estaba seguro de lo que fuera. Me levante cambiándome aun con el sueño en la cabeza.

Las cosas ya no eran como antes. Sanosuke era prófugo de la ley y no regresaría hasta dentro de algún tiempo y Megumi había ido a buscar a su familia así que ahora estábamos Kaoru, Yahiko y yo. Todos ellos habían hecho algo con su vida. Sanosuke era un luchador que portaba la palabra "malo" en la espalda, algo que tenia que ser adecuado para mí. Megumi había sido separada de su familia y fabricaba opio para Kanryuu sintiendo la culpa de todas las personas que morían por consumirlo, tal y como yo lo sentía por todas las muerte que había causado. Los padres de Yahiko habían muerto y se unió a unos Yakuza siendo carterista queriendo ser más fuerte para preservar el honor de sus padres, mientras que yo quería ser fuerte para salvar a la gente que me lo pedía. Y Kaoru, su familia murió dejándola a cargo de un enorme dojo, quisieron engañarla difamando su escuela mientras ella luchaba exponiendo su vida. Todos ellos habían sufrido enormemente pero habían logrado salir adelante, algo que yo nunca pude lograr. Todo el tiempo sentía el enorme peso de todas las personas que había acecinado y nunca pude perdonarme. Y ahora me veía envuelto en una enorme felicidad que no merecía y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano dañaría a Kaoru.

Tenía que irme, no merecía todo eso. Soy un indigno y no puedo manchar la pureza de la vida que lleva. Kaoru se merecía algo mejor que yo, merecía una vida que yo nunca le podría ofrecer y estaría mejor con alguien más. Esa idea me causo escalofríos. Yo amaba a Kaoru, la amaba locamente pero ella merecía algo mejor que yo, y nunca lo conseguiría si yo me quedaba a estropearlo todo. Junte todas mis cosas, aun era temprano Yahiko tenia el sueño muy pesado y no se despertaría. Camine hacia la puerta pero la vi parada, observándome con sorpresa

"Kenshin, ¿A dónde vas con tus cosas?".- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi lado

"Lo siento mucho señorita Kaoru, pero ya no puedo permanecer a su lado".- vi como sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y me veía aterrada, mi voz se iba quebrando.- "le agradezco mucho el tiempo que me dejo quedarme en su casa y me voy para que pueda empezar un nueva vida"

"Pero…Kenshin, no te vallas".- quiso limpiarse las lagrimas pero cada ves caían más, la lastimaba mucho.- "no quiero una vida en donde no estés tu, dijiste que ya habías llegado a tu hogar"

"Lo siento señorita Kaoru, usted merece tener un vida plena y llena de felicidad".- me atreví a acariciar su mejilla limpiado sus lagrimas.- "pero yo nunca podría ofrecérsela, por favor olvídese de mi y empiece una nueva vida"

Le di una sonrisa y luego pase a su lado saliendo del dojo por aquel sendero

"¡Pero yo te amo!".- escuche como Kaoru me gritaba desde las puertas del dojo.- "Te amo Kenshin"

"_Yo también te amo, pero…no te merezco"_

Seguí mi camino hasta salir de la ciudad, sentí que mi cara se llenaba de lágrimas que limpie inmediatamente. Tenia que dejarla, para que pudiera ser feliz al lado de alguien que no tuviera fantasmas del pasado.

Ya pasaron dos años.

Me establecí en una casa alejada de todo. Estaba oculta entre el bosque, algunos viajeros se habían acercado a pedir ayuda pero después se iban. Todo este tiempo pensaba en ella, incluso imaginaba lo que pasaría si me hubiera quedado. Despertar con su sonrisa todos los días pero, eso nunca pasaría. Tenia que haberme acostumbrado a yo no estar a su lado, pero la verdad es que la extraño demasiado. Eh estado tentado en ir a buscarla, decirle todo lo que siento por ella y pedirle que se quede a mi lado. Pero solo soy un simple vagabundo, un ex Hitokiri que no se merece nada.

Sin embargo, creo que eh sido perdonada. Siento una enorme paz en mi vida y siento que soy capaz de darle lo que se merece pero, no estoy segura de que aun me acepte. Por ahora la noche me envuelve, piensa mejor en las noches y recuerdo como el día terminaba en mi antigua vida.

"Buenas noches".- alguien toca mi puerta, dos unos cuantos pasos hasta esta para abrirla.- "me preguntaba si podría…no puede ser ¿Kenshin? Demonios, no esperaba encontrarte aquí"

Invite a Sanosuke a que pasara, necesitaba hablar con alguien o me volvería loco y Sanosuke escucho atentamente mi dilema. Al terminar de hablar se levanto, estaba visiblemente molesto

"Hace tiempo regrese a Tokio, la policía dejo de buscarme".- me dijo mientras veía por la ventana.- "Kaoru no estaba"

"¿Qué? Pero, tenemos que encontrarla".- me levante, no podía dejar que Kaoru estuviera perdida

"Tranquilo, Yahiko y yo la encontramos. Kenshin, ella te estaba buscando".- Sanosuke puso sus manos en mis hombros calmándome.- "Kenshin, sino te amara ya estaría feliz mente casada pero aun te esta esperando"

Note como mi corazón se aceleraba, por mucho tiempo creí que se había quedado con Kaoru pero aun estaba ahí.- "Sano… ¿Cómo esta ella ahora? Dime la verdad"

Sanosuke me vio seriamente, algo estaba mal.- "Lo siento Kenshin, no puedes manejar la verdad"

Kaoru…Kaoru…Maldición Kaoru, ¡¿Qué hice?!

No espere a que pasara nada más, salí de la casa sin que me importara que fuera de noche. No se cuantos días han pasado, pero al fin eh llegado. Estaba amaneciendo mientras caminaba por la senda que había olvidado. Vi como Yahiko salía corriendo del dojo. Ahora Yahiko estaba solo de nuevo, sabia que Kaoru siempre estaría ahí para el pero ahora… Lo mejor sería alcanzarlo después, ahora lo único que me importaba era regresar al dojo, regresar todos mis recuerdos y después buscar su tumba.

Camine hacia la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta. Todo seguía como antes, incluso parecía que nunca me había ido pero note como la alegría le faltaba a la casa. Camine por el pasillo y vi mi cuarto y al lado estaba el suyo, entre. Todo estaba ahí, la ropa de Kaoru, la espada de Kaoru. Estaba todo, menos ella. No pude aguantarlo más, la única alegría de mi vida se había ido. La persona que amaba ya no estaba y todo por mi culta. Mis rodillas temblaron y caí, trate de calmarme pero simplemente no podía. La había perdido, todo por mi inseguridad, por no haberme atrevido a iniciar una vida a su lado. La había abandonado, ni siquiera le había dicho cuanto me importaba y el porque tenia que dejarla

"¿Kenshin?"

Ya estoy aluciando, ahora la escucho hablarme. Me estoy volviendo loco

"Oh Kenshin de verdad eres tu"

Esta vez se escucho más claro y voltee. Ahí estaba ella, parada en la puerta de su cuarto llorando de alegría. Abre su boca para decirme algo pero no la dejo. Me levanto rápidamente a su lado y la abrazo, fue tal mi movimiento que ambos caemos al suelo pero ella cayo sobre mi

"Kenshin, Kami-sama gracias que regresaste yo…Kenshin ¿estas llorando?".- sus manos toman mi cara alzándola

"Discúlpame".- es lo único que le puedo decir, me calmo un poco mientras sonrió.- "nunca debí dejarte, debía decirte lo mucho que te amaba"

Ahora era ella la que lloraba, trato de hablarme pero solo escuchaba balbuceos y unos cuantos "te amo" pero pronto fueron callados cuando la besaba. Mis sueños no le hacían justicia, sus labios saben maravillosos. Son dulces, calidos pero sobre todo son míos. Nos separamos un poco, ambos necesitamos respirar

"Kenshin…te amo"

"Yo también te amo Kaoru".- le di otro pequeño beso mientras me concentraba en lo que le diría.- "cuando me fui, pensé que no te merecía, que era un indigno y nunca te daría lo que te mereces"

"Pero Kenshin, yo solo te necesitaba a mi lado. Te seguí cuando te fuiste hasta que me tope con Sanosuke. Kenshin, se que has sufrido mucho, que piensan que una persona que ah matado a tantas personas no merece la felicidad pero Kenshin, tu te mereces más que eso. Mereces tener un vida tranquila después de todo lo que has pasado, mereces regresar por fin a tu hogar. Bienvenido de vuelta, mi Kenshin"

Abrazo a Kaoru con fuerza mientras la beso. Ese maldito Sanosuke me engaño, después tendría la oportunidad de agradecerle. Ahora ella es todo lo que ocupa mi mente

"Gracias Kaoru, por aceptar a este vagabundo. Por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, gracias. Estoy de nuevo en casa"

Beso sus labios, beso su cuello, beso todo su cuerpo demostrándole cuanto la amo. Ahora ya nada me separaría de su lado, ella es mía y yo soy suyo eternamente.

Bueno, aquí termina mi primer One-shoot espero que le halla gustado y ya saben, cualquier sugerencia o critica es aceptada.

.:KaNKe-CHaN:.


End file.
